


A for addictive

by projectcyborg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: svu100, Episode Related, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge: bad habits/resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for addictive

**Author's Note:**

> canon: 1.8 "Stalked" / 5.20 "Lowdown" (etc.)

Even hung-over and half-awake she remembered every one.

Karen was the anonymous hum of conversation and pop refrains as they drowned their cases in the most intimate corner of the bar. The tartness of appletinis on her tongue (second-hand). A body silhouetted against her window, dressing before dawn.

Abbie was cigarette smoke overlaid with a moldering potpourri of air fresheners as they shared a cab home. Damp silk under her fingertips and the vibration of a moan spilling into her mouth. Keeping one eye on the driver, the door, the intercom because they never did it where they couldn't have been caught.

Jeff was the clinical flavor of latex. A mental prophylactic between her and full acknowledgement of what appendage she was blowing. He was the first one who stayed the night. Waking up to a man in her bed, she began to wonder if she had a problem.

Then there was Alex. Alex was everything. Remembering Alex shattered her.

The light that sliced through the blinds was stark and winter-grey. Blearily, she oriented herself: vintage nightstand; butter-colored walls; Ikea dresser strewn with makeup, lotion, underwear. She turned her head. Next to her, Casey still breathed deeply in sleep, her hair splashing like a stain across a pale shoulder.

Every year, Olivia made the same resolution: no more ADAs.

New Year's morning, and already she'd set the record for how quickly she'd broken it.


End file.
